Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sample micromotion mechanisms, methods of using the same, and charged particle devices. More particularly, the invention relates to sample micromotion mechanisms each equipped in a charged particle device that uses charged particle beams, for example, to monitor a surface shape and internal state of a substance or to draw patterns on the substance surface. The invention is further directed to methods of using such a sample micromotion mechanism.
Description of the Related Arts
The charged particle devices that use charged particle beams to monitor a surface shape and internal state of a substance or to draw patterns on the substance surface can provide high-resolution monitoring images and precisely drawn patterns. Sample micromotion mechanisms employed in such charged particle devices are required to have advantages such as ease of sample-loading operations, wide irradiation angles when used to irradiate a sample with charged particle beams, and wide angles for detecting the charged particle beams reflected/scattered from the surface of the sample. For these reasons, sample micromotion mechanisms called the side-entry type are mainly used in recent years.
In the sample micromotion mechanisms of the side-entry type, after a sample has been positioned, the positioned sample occasionally continues to move slightly. This event is called the sample drift. If the sample drift occurs, a monitoring image will blur, which may cause difficulty in obtaining a fine image, may deform a drawn pattern, and thus may reduce accuracy.
The following techniques are disclosed to suppress the occurrence of the above-discussed sample drift.
JP-A-2009-81080 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method of providing a plurality of places at which a spherical fulcrum and a spherical seat corresponding thereto come into mutual contact, and thereby stabilizing the contact between both and preventing deformation of a sample micromotion mechanism from changing with an elapse of time.
JP-A-2004-259448 (Patent Document 2) discloses a method of reducing deformation of a sample micromotion mechanism due to movement thereof, by using a repulsive force of an O-ring generated by its own deformation.
JP-A-2006-114251 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technique applied to a transmission electron microscope that is one type of charged article device, the technique including a method of moving and/or adjusting a sample micromotion mechanism so as to detect, directly with a sensor, a drift of a pattern of a charged particle beam transmitted through a sample, and correct the drift.